


Straight Up.

by criminalwriting



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, One Shot, faux angst, like angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalwriting/pseuds/criminalwriting
Summary: Spencer wants clarification over their relationship/is fearful that it's a fling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a second person pov so ???

Slowly waking up, fragments of the night prompting a warm smile as you reach out to the cold spot beside you. Instantly turning to face the empty sheets,

“Spencer?” You call out, the evidence of last night still present as you notice your dress discarded near you door, and if that hadn’t been enough? Well the ache of last nights drinks was a decent enough reminder. But in the five weeks that this affair had been going on, not once had you woken up to an empty bed. 

But as you notice the sound of footsteps stepping gently through your apartment, you let out a small sigh of relief, looking towards the door as Spencer hovers in the doorway, already dressed and put together, the faint smell of coffee wafting in after him. Giving him a small smile, you couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that you’d missed out on a wake up call and seeing his morning hair. “You should have woken me” Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you look up to him expectantly.

But he doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. The look he gives you says it all. You could see the searching in his eyes, the way he was working himself up for something, the air growing thicker as it almost begs you to cut it.

“Everything alright?” You ask, leaning forward on the bed, trying to catch his eye. 

“What are we?” It was the question you’d been dreading, the pit in your stomach dropping as your mind races, fighting to find the right words. For Spencer, having the question out there gives him a sudden confidence, stepping further into the room.

“Spencer…” As you begin he cuts your words off, his agitation growing as he instantly sees you trying to dodge the question. 

“No, I need to know. Y/N, Is this just a fling to you?”

“It’s complicated okay?”

“Well what is it? You you won’t acknowledge this to our friends, you flirt with other people in front of me.” He pauses, the intensity in his eyes burning as he looks to you, leaning into his words with his hands drumming to the point. “One moment you’re acting like we’re in love, the next you practically don’t even know me. And I keep hoping that you want something more, sometimes I’m even sure that you do. But I’m sick of waiting for that sign.” And with that, the intensity that had held him disappeared, and you watched as his shoulders slumped with his gaze soon following, tears stinging his eyes as he fights for his composure. “I don’t want to get hurt anymore.”

“Spencer” His name leaves your lips in a dry croak, standing up and trying to step towards him, wincing as he instinctively takes a step away.

“Just tell me.”

“I can’t do this right now.” You shake your head, trying to get some form of an explanation out. But it’s too late.

“Fine. I can’t do this right now either.” He gestures between the two of you, turning on his heels and slamming your door behind him as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked let me know!  
> also you can send me requests on tumblr which is also - criminalwriting


End file.
